Braille is used by blind and visually impaired individuals as a means of reading and writing text, and a wide range of devices and systems are available for these purposes. Such devices and systems include Braille writers and readers for use either as standalone units or in communication with other electronic devices such as, for example, personal computers, tablet computers, smartphones, personal digital assistants, and the like.
Over the last decade, many blind and visually impaired individuals have started using portable Braille devices, also known as notetakers. Notetakers include input and output interfaces for respectively entering and displaying Braille content. The input interface is typically embodied by a Perkins-style Braille keyboard while the output interface can consist of a refreshable Braille display adjacent to the Braille keyboard and provided with one or more rows of Braille cells. Each Braille cell typically includes a plurality of electromechanically controlled pins or dots which can be selectively moved up and down to enable tactile Braille reading.
In addition to being useful for typing and displaying Braille content, some notetakers can be operated as portable computers with software intelligence and processing capabilities that allow many functions to be performed such as, for example, e-mail and Internet access, data storage, book reading, calendar and contact information management, and connectivity to peripheral devices such as personal computers, tablet computers, smartphones, cellular phones, keyboards, monitors, printers, embossers, hard and flash drives, a camera, and the like.
More recently, due to the widespread use of tablet computers and smartphones, Braille notetakers have faced intense competition from these lightweight, versatile and ergonomically-designed mobile devices. For example, many of these devices now offer Braille mobile applications targeting the communication needs and preferences of blind and visually impaired individuals. However, devices intended primarily for the general public are not necessarily well adapted to these needs and preferences.
Accordingly, various challenges still exist in the field of portable electronic Braille devices and systems.